Kagami no nai heya
by KatieWR
Summary: Kuroshitsujis szösszeneteim gyűjteménye. "Szoba, tükör nélkül" - Egy tükör fordítva adja vissza a látottakat, a tükörkép soha nem lehet pontosan ugyanaz, mint ami a valóság. Ám enélkül elkerülhetjük a tévedéseket, az álomképeket. Ugye? Jó olvasást!
1. Tell me, please

Tell me, please…

- Ez túl bonyolult… - morogta Ciel, ahogy a kottát lapozgatta. – El fogom rontani – közölte, és felnézett a komornyikra.  
- Ugyan, Bocchan, csak próbálja meg – kérte mosolyogva, és a fiú felé nyújtotta a hegedűt.  
- Ne merészelj kinevetni! – pillantott felé figyelmeztetően, amikor felemelte a hegedűt. – Amúgy is a te füled bánja… - morogta, s a lapra pillantott, majd játszani kezdett. Lendületes, kellemes hangok sorjáztak elő a hangszerből, de még a végére sem ért a dalnak, mikor nyílt a szoba ajtaja, s Lizzy bukkant fel. Csillogó szemekkel szaladt közelebb, nem foglalkozott a kérdéssel, miszerint most tudnak-e róla, hogy a Phantomhive birtokra utazott, csak azt ismételgette, mennyire jól áll a fiúnak a hegedű.  
- Mit játszol? Énekelhetek? – kérdezte hirtelen, mire Ciel csak fáradtan a kottára bökött. A lánnyal képtelenség volt szót érteni. – Ezt ismerem! – lelkendezte, és mikor az ifjú gróf újra a dallammal kezdett bíbelődni, ő énekelt hozzá.  
Egy darabig érdeklődve, kicsit zavartan hallgatta a dal szerelmes szövegét, ám egy helyen a szöveget hallva borzalmasan félrehúzta a vonót.  
- Ne haragudj, elnéztem – mondta a lánynak, s mikor az nem figyelt, a komornyikra villantotta a tekintetét.  
A dalt Sebastian választotta.

„Madarak repülnek Európa égboltjain,  
Mondd kérlek, én miért ne tehetném?"  
_Azért, mert te hozzám tartozol._

2012. június 1.

A szöszökkel kapcsolatban a blogomon találtok még némi infót: never-marauders-land. blogspot . com


	2. Bál után

Bál után

- Megérkeztünk, kisasszony – tárta ki az ajtót Sebastian.  
- Ne hívj így! – mordult rá Ciel, ahogy bevonult, és sietve a lépcső felé vette az irányt. Ám alig ért fel az emeletre, lélegzete elakadt, s valahol a bordái környékén a jobb oldala is szúrni kezdett. A korlátnak támaszkodott, próbálta normalizálni kapkodó légzését, de valahogy nem érezte úgy, hogy képes megnyugodni.  
- Bocchan? – szólította halkan a komornyik, mikor gyertyatartóval a kezében mögé lépett.  
- Nem kapok rendesen levegőt – jelentette ki, aztán ellökte magát az eddigi kapaszkodójától.  
- Bizonyára a fűző miatt – szólt elgondolkodva. Ciel nem válaszolt, inkább csak minden nőiessége ellenére becsörtetett a lakosztályára, és az öltözőhelyiségben az első dolga volt, hogy egy székre hajítsa a parókáját. Belepillantott a tükörbe, vágott egy fintort a rózsaszín ruha láttán, aztán összeborzolta a haját. Jól esett a műhaj viselése után. Aztán a nyakában lévő díszt is levette.  
Sebastian csak elgondolkodva figyelte őt, kissé félredöntött fejjel, egyik kezében a gyertyatartóval, a másikkal a homlokát támasztotta.  
- Mit nézel? – kérdezett rá, s valóban nem értette, a férfi miért nézi olyan áthatóan. Aztán feltűnt a jól megszokott mosoly, és megindult felé lassú, nyugodt lépteivel.  
- Csak igazán elbűvölő a ruhája, azt akartam az eszembe vésni – magyarázta vidáman.  
Az ifjú gróf összefonta a karjait maga előtt, és merőn maga elé bámult.  
- Ne szemtelenkedj – mondta, bár inkább kijelentésnek hangzott. – És szedd már le rólam ezt a göncöt! – tette hozzá ezúttal parancsoló, türelmetlen hangon.  
- Máris – hagyta rá, bár hangjából kiérződött valami, mintha nem szívesen engedelmeskedett volna a parancsnak. Azonban mielőtt Ciel szóvá tehette volna ezt, megszólalt: - Mindenesetre Bocchan igazán jól játszotta a szerepét.  
- Azt az idiótát bárki becsapta volna – válaszolt foghegyről.  
- Mégis önre figyelt fel – mutatott rá, miközben finoman kibújtatta a hosszú fekete szövetkesztyűkből. – Eszerint valóban elragadó hölgyet tudtunk faragni önből.  
- Ha én lány, akkor te öltöztetőnő! – vágott vissza. – Ráadásul gardedámnak is csapni való vagy! – fakadt ki.  
- Emlékeztetem, hogy ez a szerep Madam Redé lett volna, elvégre ő nagynénje – válaszolt nyugodtan, ahogy kibontotta a ruha fűzőjét hátul, s hagyta a könnyű anyagot a szőnyegig csúszni. Ciel szó nélkül kilépett belőle (válaszolni céltalan lett volna, hiszen akármeddig képesek voltak elszócsatázni, ráadásul túl fáradt volt), s elnézte, ahogy a ruha vállfára akasztva a szekrénybe kerül. Sebastian hozott magával egy hálóinget, miután a fűzőt is leoldotta róla, belebújtatta.  
Szándékosan mély levegőt vett, hosszan fújta ki, s megdörgölte fájó oldalát. Szerencsére pár perccel később kezdett múlni a szúró érzés a tüdejéből, és egy jóleső nyújtózkodás után sóhajtva dőlt el az ágyában. Már nem hallotta, amikor a komornyikja jóéjszakát kívánt neki.

2012. június 2.


	3. Egyedüllét

Egyedüllét

Felakarta ébreszteni a fiút, hogy elkezdjék a napot, ám meglepetésére ifjú gazdája már ébren volt, s a dolgozószobában, az íróasztalnál ült egy hálóköntösbe burkolózva. Olyan odafigyeléssel írt valamit egy lapra, hogy csak az ajtó csukódására kapta fel a fejét. Egyetlen pillanatig néztek csak egymásra, aztán Ciel visszatért az íráshoz.  
- Jó reggelt, Bocchan – pótolta be az elmulasztott köszönést. – Nem szólt, hogy korán kívánja kezdeni a napot.  
- Felébredtem – hangzott az egyszerű válasz. – Ha már itt vagy, gyújts be – szólalt meg újra. – Itt is, és bent is.  
- Talán fel kellene öltöznie – jegyezte meg, ahogy a kandallóhoz lépdelt, és a hasábfát kezdte rendezgetni. Szeme sarkából figyelte a fiút, aki nem figyelt felé. Egy pillanat múlva meleget ontva, vidáman ropogott a tűz.  
- Előbb gyújts be – visszakozott, s a toll továbbra is sebesen járt a kezében.  
- Ahogy óhajtja. – Komoly erőfeszítés kellett, hogy ne sóhajtson fel a makacs kölykön.  
Teljesítette a kérést, sőt még a ruhákat is előkészítette. Mire visszatért, az asztalon az összegyűrt piszkozatpapírokon kívül három lepecsételt levél fogadta.  
- Reggeli után ezeket vidd el Londonba – kezdte a fiú, és határozott pillantását az övébe fúrta. Csodálta érte, amiért ennyire erős. – Ez Tanaka-sané. A másik két címet kérd el tőle. Ez itt a nagynénémé, ez meg Middleford gróf lányáé, Elizabeth-é – mutatta fel egyesével a borítékokat. Azokon csak a név szerepelt.  
- Értettem.  
- Neked nem fog egy napig tartani, mint a rendes postásnak, igaz? – kérdezett rá.  
- Nem.  
- Ha végeztél, gyere vissza.  
Ezután az öltözés és a reggeli szó nélkül telt, s észrevétlenül hagyta el a házat. Azt a látszatot akarta kelteni, hogy mind a ketten ott vannak. Tudta, hogy több helyről is figyelik, és biztos volt benne, hogy ha látnák a távozását, azonnal mozgolódni kezdenének.  
Abban sem volt biztos, hogy jó ötlet elmenni, de határozott utasítást kapott. Azt is sejtette, hogy a levelek csak ürügy arra, hogy az ifjú gróf egyedül maradhasson a birtokon. Fogalma sem volt, hogy vajon mit tervezhet az alatt a rövid idő alatt, míg ő megjárja Londont.  
Amikor egy óra múlva visszatért, Ciel a kandalló mellett tanult. Friss hó és víz illata lengte körbe, hajába a tél aromája ivódott.  
_ Odakint a szülei sírjáról le volt söpörve a hó._

2012. június 3.


	4. Furcsa gyógymód

Furcsa gyógymód

Ciel hiába próbálta visszatartani, a bőréhez érő meleg víz – nem forró, talán Sebastian ezúttal tényleg figyelt, hogy ne gyötörje tovább a sebeit – hatására felszisszent és összerándult. A komornyik megállt a mozdulatban, eddig a vizet öntötte, most azonban várakozón nézett gazdájára, aki csak elfordította a tekintetét róla.  
- Csak haladjunk már – morogta, és nem is szólt többet. Gondolatban már ott tartott, vajon hogyan lesz képes elaludni, s megint fel fog-e ébredni minden egyes mozdulatra? És azon törte a fejét, hogy kérhetne reggel valami gyógyteát úgy, hogy Sebastian ne fogjon gyanút. Rögtön az asztmájára gondolna, aminek semmi értelme, hiszen csak megfázott…  
- Mindjárt jövök, Bocchan – mondta Sebastian halkan, mikor már az ágyán ült. A kandallóban nem messze égett a tűz, a függönyök behúzva. Szóval maradni akar… a tüzet semmiképpen nem hagyná őrizetlenül. Főleg nem az ő közelében.  
Hallotta nyílni az ajtót, ám csak akkor nézett fel, mikor a komornyik elé lépett. Zavartan méregette a kezében tartott tálcát. Azon átlátszó üvegtálban pihent egy adag csokoládés-tejszínhabos eper.  
- Természetes gyógyszerek – magyarázta, mielőtt még feltehette volna a kérdést. – Az eper fájdalomcsillapító hatású, és sok benne a vitamin, a csokoládé stresszoldó.  
Ciel vágott egy fintort, már az édesség látványára is vetett egy bukfencet a gyomra.  
- Nem kell – csóválta a fejét –, inkább alszom. – Betakarózott, aztán lassan hátradőlt a párnájára. Mocorgott egy kicsit, sehogy nem volt jó, nem volt kényelmes, mindenhogy fájt valamilye.  
- Bocchan…  
- Mi van már? – mordult fel türelmetlenül.  
- Meg kellene ennie… - jegyezte meg, mire Ciel rápillantott.  
- A gyümölcstől csak mosdóra járkálnék, a csokitól meg nem tudok aludni – közölte morogva. – És amúgy sem tudnék most enni – tette hozzá kicsit halkabban. – Arról nem is beszélve, hogy mind a kettő…  
- Nem hagy nekem más választást – vágott közbe nyugodtan Sebastian, és az éjjeliszekrényre tette a tálcát.  
- Mintha annyira utálnád – mormolta az orra alatt. – Ne merészeld kihasználni a helyzetemet, hallod? – csattant fel hirtelen.  
A férfi csak mosolygott a méltatlankodáson, ahogy bemászott mellé az ágyba, és magához ölelte.  
- Ígérem, reggelre jobban lesz – suttogta egészen kedves, puha hangon.  
- Ne mondd, hogy még az ölelésed is gyógyít… - motyogta, s valahogy most kényelmes volt, kellemesen meleg, és álmosító. Sebastian válasz helyett csak kuncogott kicsit.  
- Jó éjszakát, Bocchan – szólt még, majd a tűz ellenére félhomály borult a szobára, s Ciel egy percen belül mélyen, nyugodtan aludt.

2012. június 1.


	5. Lélegzet

Lélegzet

A székre dobott ruha könnyű szövetanyagán elcsúszott a besütő holdfény, az egyik kesztyű a szoba közepén hevert árván, a párja valahol a másik helyiség ajtaja és az ágy között pihent a szőnyegen. Az alsószoknya és az abroncs az ágy előtt volt legyűrve, közvetlenül a cipők, a piros sál, a szemüveg, a zakó és a nyakbavaló fodros-masnis dísz mellett. A két műtincs már félig lógott az ágyról.  
Halk zihálás, és a kapkodó lélegzetek hangjai olvadtak bele a csendes londoni éjszakába.  
- Vedd le… - suttogta egészen halkan, mire érezte karján, vállán végigcsúszni a kesztyűs kezet, s hirtelen engedett az eddigi szorítás, hosszan szívta meggyötört tüdejébe a levegőt, hihetetlenül jól esett a nagy lélegzet.  
Arrébb söpörte a mellényt, a férfi ingébe fúrta arcát, míg sietősen próbálta pótolni az elmúlt órák levegőhiányát. Érezte az ölelést, a cirógatást a hátán, mire vakon kitapogatta az egyik erős kart, és odahúzta magához a kezét, hogy megszabadíthassa a kesztyűtől, és az ing csuklójánál lévő gombjait is kibújtatta a helyükről.  
Ahogy a férfi lassan hátradöntötte, belekapaszkodott a nyakába, és az öleléssel húzta magával őt is. Apró csókok milliói a nyakán, s elfordította a fejét, hogy teret adjon nekik.  
- Várj még… - szólalt meg kissé rekedten. – Az a vacak teljesen elszorított…  
- Csak lélegezzen mélyeket – suttogta a fülébe, mire megrázta a fejét.  
- Nem tudok, ha te közben… - nem fejezte be a mondatot, arca így is elvörösödött, tekintetét oldalra szegezte.  
- Akkor mit óhajt, mit tegyek, amíg kifújja magát? – érdeklődte mély, bársonyos hangon, amitől a fiú egyik karja megrándult kissé.  
- Csak… maradj nyugton – hangzott a válasz, s mikor mellé feküdt, odabújt hozzá. Ujjai önálló életre kelve kezdtek babrálni az ing gombsorával, amire a reagálás halk kuncogás volt. – Jaj, maradj már… - mormogta maga elé, ujjai be-beszöktek a fehér szövet alá.  
A férfi olyan gyorsan mozdult, hogy a lélegzete elakadt, s olyan heves szenvedéllyel csókolta, hogy a levegőt ismét csak kapkodni tudta – ám ennek már semmi köze nem volt a fűzőhöz.

2012. június 2.


	6. Miért a macskák?

Miért a macskák?

- Hé, Sebastian…  
- Ejnye, Bocchan, így kezdeni valamit, még ha a szolgájához is szól… ez igazán…  
- Nem kértem a véleményedet! – mordult fel a fiú.  
- Elnézést – szabadkozott azonnal nyugodt, már-már vidám hangon.  
- Kérdezni akarok valamit – folytatta elgondolkodva a félbeszakított mondatát.  
- Hallgatom – válaszolta készségesen.  
- Miért pont a macskák? – tudakolta hirtelen, mintha csak úgy bukott volna ki belőle a kérdés. – Úgy értem, annyi másféle állat van, és te mégis csak akkor bolondulsz meg, ha valami macskaféle vetődik eléd… Ez egészen emberi tulajdonságod… mert nem csak játszod, ugye?  
- Nem… - hangzott a válasz, majd pár pillanat csend következett. – Ez egy hosszú történet, Bocchan, és pihennie kellene – tért ki végül az egyenes válaszadás elől.  
- Nem akarod elmondani – jelentette ki a fiú kereken. A férfi egy pillanatig meglepődve nézett rá.  
- Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy jót tenne…  
- Nem érdekel a köntörfalazásod – vágott közbe sértetten. – Akkor ne mondd el – vágta oda, és helyezkedve kicsit lehunyta szemeit. Nem számított válaszra, ám Sebastian mégis megszólalt.  
- Régen volt… Bocchan el sem tudja képzelni, mennyire, már én is csak homályosan emlékszem. Ma már nem létezik a nép, akikhez vetődtem, talán nyomaik sincsenek… volt ott egy furcsa ember, rengeteg macskával… aztán kiderült, hogy nem is ember, hanem démon, csak ott él az emberek közt… Nem értettem, miért jó ez neki, akkortájt éppen nem foglalkoztatott más, csak az, hogy fiatal démoni vérem megnyugvást találjon. És ő, az a különös macskadémon képes volt megnyugtatni…  
- Szerelmes voltál belé? – kérdezte halkan Ciel.  
- Nem tudom már, az emléke elhalványult. De valamiért megkedveltem a macskákat, míg együtt voltunk.  
- Szentimentális történet – jegyezte meg a fiú, és ásítva mélyebbre fúrta fejét a párnába.  
- Meg aztán… - szólt elgondolkodó, mosolygó hangon a komornyik, – Bocchan is hasonlít a macskákra – jelentette ki, mire a fiú rávillantotta felamásszín szemeit.  
- Ezt meg hogy érted? – követelte a választ azonnal felé fordulva.  
- Pont olyan harcias, mint egy büszke kölyökmacska, aki addig fúj a hozzáérőre, míg rá nem jön, hogy dorombolni is képes – felelte, s hogy bizonyítsa, gyengéden végigsimított a karjaiban fekvő fiún, aki erre pont úgy reagált, ahogy számított rá: egy pillanatra felsóhajtott, majd észrevéve magát rögtön támadásba lendült.  
- Még mit nem! – tiltakozott határozottan. – És hagyd ezt abba! – elkapta az őt érintő kezet, és megállította. Tudta, hogy Sebastian szándékosan engedte, hogy lefogja a karját, ha akarja, képes lenne azt tenni vele, amihez csak kedve van.  
Ciel rabul ejtette a férfi karját, körülfonta sajátjaival, szinte magához ölelte, aztán arcát a kézfején lévő pecsétre simította. Sebastian kellemes, bizsergető érzésként élte meg, hogy a fiú pecsétje ilyen közel van a sajátjához, muszáj volt másik karjával átölelnie a törékeny gyermektestet, hogy minél közelebb lehessen hozzá.  
- Remélem, nem a macskákról képzelődsz… - mormolta.  
- Dehogy is – suttogta válaszul. – Most épp önre gondoltam – tette hozzá.  
Ciel morgott valamit válaszképpen, aztán ahogy volt, a karját ölelve, arcát a kézfején nyugtatva elaludt.  
Sebastian elmosolyodva figyelte.  
- Akár egy szeretethiányos kismacska…

2012. 05. 12.


	7. Megoldás

Megoldás

Ciel később nem emlékezett pontosan, hogyan került arra a tisztásra. Először a mély csendből arra következtetett, hogy talán Sebastian a legbiztosabb helyre vitte, ami bármikor elérhető – a saját világába. Ám felpillantva megtapasztalta, hogy ez bizony nincs így, s amit csendnek vélt, az csupán a pillanatnyi szünet, amíg tudata újra képes befogadni a neszező erdőt maga körül.  
- Magához tért? – hallotta a hangot, majd összerezzenve észrevette a helyzetét is: nem a fűben ül, hanem a komornyik ölében.  
- Nem, káprázol – morogta az orra alatt, és próbált mozdulni, de Sebastian nem hagyta, karjai erősen fogták, esélye sem volt, hogy felkeljen. Értette a jelzést, inkább ellazult és visszadőlt a férfi mellkasának. – Mi történt? – kérdezte egy kis csend után.  
- Úgy érti, mi történt, miután majdnem elvétette azt az ugrást? – kérdezett vissza gúnyosan, mire Ciel felmordult.  
- Nem kértem, hogy gúnyolódj! – folytatta volna, ám lélegzete ennyitől is kifulladt, így vett pár mély levegőt, és önmagában zúdított szitokáradatot a szemtelenségért.  
- Elnézést – hangzott a válasz, ám már csak megszokott formája volt, semmi több. – Elkaptam, és gyorsan végeztem a támadókkal – felelte meg a kérdést.  
- Megölted őket?  
- Arra nem volt időm.  
- Értem – biccentett aprót, és ahogy maga elé nézett, megpróbálta elképzelni, milyen a rózsák illata, a tenger sós aromája… Sebastian annyival is képes volt megzavarni a kísérletét, hogy a szemeire simította egyik tenyerét, ezzel arra késztetve, hogy behunyja őket.  
- Talán most nem kellene ezzel próbálkoznia – jegyezte meg halkan. – Mással azonban…  
- Nem – vágott közbe határozottan, és elhúzta arcától a kezét. – Inkább alszom egy keveset…  
- Bocchan. – Sebastian hangjában benne volt minden: a megfeddés a gyerekes viselkedése miatt; a figyelmeztetés, hogy nem gondolhatja komolyan; és talán csipetnyi fáradtság, amiért megint itt tartanak. – Nem tartanak sokáig az időleges megoldások. El kell fogadnia, hogy most merítette ki a tartalékait. Nincs túl sok választása…  
- Nem – ismételte. – Jól vagyok, csak…  
- A makacssága meg fogja ölni – jelentette ki kereken, közbevágva. – _Önmagától nem tudom megvédeni._  
Ciel mélyet sóhajtott. Nem akarta ezt a helyzetet, magában már százszor elátkozta Alois Trancyt amiért belekeverte, amiért nem hagyta, hogy csak úgy meghaljon, ahogyan kellett volna. Az elején még jónak tűnt, aztán, mikor először kezdte marni az éhség… Egészen addig nem gondolt bele a nyilvánvaló ténybe: a démonok emberi lelkekkel táplálkoznak. Beleremegett a gondolatba, s kivételesen nem érdekelte, hogy ezt Sebastian is észrevette. Nem… ártatlan lelkeket megenni… nem lett volna képes rá. Az, aki szerződést köt egy démonnal, az megérdemli, de mást… nem. Ám ahelyett, hogy a komornyik hagyta volna, hogy csak úgy éhen haljon – és akkor legalább ő szabad lett volna – megtalálta a megfelelő megoldást a helyzetre.  
- Jól van – adta meg magát. Tudta, hogy nem nyerné vissza az erejét a pihenéstől. Oldalra fordult, lábait kinyújtotta a fűben, felnézett a nyugodt, már-már vidám mosolyú férfira. A vörös tekintetből nem olvasott ki semmi olyat, ami miatt megszólalhatott volna, így csak a vállára csúsztatta az egyik kezét, hogy kicsit lejjebb húzhassa magához. Sebastian engedelmesen mozdult, hogy ő kényelmesen elérhesse a nyakát. Tudta, hogy csak a gondolat a kellemetlen, hogy csak az első borzalmas, ám egy pillanatig így is tétovázott, míg fel nem sértette fogaival a fehér bőrt.  
Ostoba, groteszk gondolatok ömlöttek a tudatába, inkább lehunyta a szemeit, és figyelte a reakciókat: Sebastian még nyugodt testét, az érzést, ahogy a férfi elhúzza egyik kezét, hogy hátul megtámaszkodhasson, a hirtelen meglóduló szívverésének hangját, mely azt jelentette, hogy teste érzékeli a változást: szíve őrült iramban ver, hogy vérét a semmibe pumpálja; mélyebben vett, bár nyugodt lélegzetét, erővel tartott nyugalmát.  
Keze továbbra is a vállán nyugodott, ahogy lassan engedte, hogy a férfi kihúzza magát, feje azonban mellkasára bukott. Mély levegőket vett, s közben igyekezett Sebastian dübörgő szívverésére koncentrálni, hogy ne kelljen máson gondolkodnia.  
- Jobban van? – hangzott a nyugodt, mégis kicsit fakó kérdés.  
- Igen – válaszolt egyszerűen, és saját világa gyorsan, könnyedén váltotta fel környezetüket.  
Először csak a fekete-fehér rózsák illatmintája érződött, aztán jött a tenger moraja és a só aromája. A csendben Ciel finoman kezdte tolni a férfi vállát, hogy az hátradőljön a fűbe, ő maga mozdult vele, a mellkasára feküdt. Percekig hallgatta az átlagosnál gyorsabb lélegzeteket, a dörömbölő szívverést, míg felemelkedett, s megtámaszkodott mellette. Sebastian felnézett rá.  
- Jól leszel… ugye? – Halovány mosoly futott keresztül a sápadt arcon.  
- Persze, nem kell aggódnia – biztosította nyugodtan. Ciel elhúzta a száját az utolsó szóra, aztán visszaereszkedett.  
- Akkor jó – válaszolt végül. – Aludj egy kicsit – mondta még.  
- És addig ön itt marad? – érdeklődte, s mellkasa megrázkódott az elfojtott kuncogástól.  
- Miért, szerinted mit csináljak? Sakkozzak magammal? – kérdezte ingerülten.  
- Igaza van, maradjon itt – hagyta rá, s mozdultak a karjai, egyik tenyerét a fiú derekára, a másikat a lapockái alatt, a hátára simította. – Legalább nem kerül bajba.  
- Aludj már, félholtan semmi hasznod nem veszem – morogta a zakóba.  
- Nem is tudom, ki szívja a vérem – jegyezte meg játékosan élcelődve. Tudta, hogy most lehet, most megteheti.  
- Nagyon viccesnek hiszed magad, igaz? – méltatlankodott, míg karjaira támaszkodva felemelkedett, hogy lássa a féri arcát.  
- Ha ön viccként értelmezi… - kezdte, ám Ciel sóhajtva borult vissza a mellkasára, így nem mondta végig.  
- Borzalmas a humorod – jelentette ki. – És nem, ne válaszolj.  
Sebastian kuncogott, de megállta, hogy szóljon.  
- Örülj, hogy nem a lelked kóstolgatom! – mordult fel, ám szinte azonnal megbánta, ahogy kicsúszott a száján a mondat. Ebből most megint kiadós szócsata fog keveredni, ami valamelyikük sértődésével fog végződni. Hiába, túl jól ismerték már egymást.  
A hosszúra nyúlt némaságot Sebastian egy kívánsággal törte meg:  
- Bárcsak megtehetném. – Ciel értette. Hogyne értette volna!  
- Bárcsak megtehetnéd – visszhangozta csendesen, mire a férfi mellkasa megint megrázkódott az elfojtott nevetéstől. – Aludj, hallod? Ne kelljen még egyszer mondanom! – kelt ki magából dühösen.  
- Ahogy óhajtja – hangzott az engedelmes, ám mégis kicsit gúnyos felhangú válasz, s behunyta szemeit.  
Ciel hosszan sóhajtott, és sokáig csak a csendet hallgatta maga körül. Meg persze a nyugodt légzést és szívdobogást. Ki gondolta volna, hogy a démonok szívének hangja annyira hasonlít az emberekére? Vagy talán csak a teste miatt van?  
- Ostoba… - mormolta maga elé. – Mit kezdünk magunkkal újabb hetven évig?  
Választ nem kapott, de érezte, hogy az ölelés kicsit szorosabbá vált körülötte.

2012. május 25. – június 4.


	8. Csak pár szó

Csak pár szó

A fiú álmosan felpislogott, de mikor megérezte az ütemes léptekkel járó, megszokott mozgást, odadöntötte fejét a férfi vállának, és visszahunyta a szemeit. Egészen addig nem mozdult, míg Sebastian óvatosan az ágyára nem ültette, és finoman az arcához érve megszólította:  
- Bocchan – mikor felpillantott, a komornyik elmosolyodott, és felegyenesedett.  
- Mennyi az idő? – kérdezte halkan, ahogy megdörgölte a szemeit, egyúttal a földre ejtette a szemfedőjét, miközben arrébb mozdította.  
- Fél tíz – hangzott a felelet. – Mozgalmas napja volt, nem igaz? – Ciel csak bosszúsan fújt egyet, és kicsit hátrébb támaszkodott a kezein, hogy kényelmesen ülhessen, amíg Sebastian a ruhái gombjaival foglalatoskodik.  
- Tényleg nem állsz meg egész nap? – kérdezett rá hirtelen, mikor már a hálóingbe bújt bele.  
- Nem, nem igazán – vallotta be vidáman mosolyogva. – A próbálkozásai mindenesetre igazán… kreatívak voltak – tette hozzá.  
- Nevetséges – javította ki Ciel. – Ezt akartad mondani, nem? Elvégre te az elejétől tudtad, mire készülök – jelentette ki kereken, és a férfi arcát fürkészte.  
- Valóban – hagyta rá, a gesztus nem tűnt el az arcáról. Ciel hátradőlt az ágyon, úgy nézett rá.  
- Egyáltalán, van valami, ami itt történik, és te nem tudsz róla? – érdeklődte csak úgy, kíváncsiságból, és a válasz nem lepte meg.  
- Nem mondhatnám.  
Csak sóhajtott, és rendesen elhelyezkedett az ágyban, hagyta, hogy Sebastian ráborítsa a paplanját. Azonban a férfi nem egyenesedett fel, miután ezzel végzett. Ciel összeráncolta a szemöldökét, kissé mérgesen nézett a szemeibe.  
- Ne szórakozz! – mordult fel. – Vagy csókolj meg rendesen, vagy… - ásított egyet, a szája elé kapta a kezét, – menj a dolgodra!  
- Ahogy óhajtja – suttogta, és közelebb hajolt hozzá, leheletfinom csókot hintve az ajkaira. Még kedvesen megcirógatta az arcát, miközben jóéjszakát kívánt.  
Ciel már nem hallotta az ajtó csukódását, visszaaludt.

2012. június 25.


	9. Run, Devil, Run!

Run, Devil, Run!

Az érzés, hogy a világot selyemkendőbe csomagolja, és elrejti előle. Erre is csak Sebastian képes. Pontosabban _csak neki_ engedi.  
- Készen áll, Bocchan? – érdeklődte a mosolygós, bársony-mély hang.  
- Ne tegyél fel ostoba kérdéseket – válaszolta.  
- Kérem, most ne csaljon.  
- Te szoktál csalni! – mordult fel ingerülten. Halk kuncogás felelt, és a férfi ellépett mögüle.  
- Ne feledje, tíz másodperc – emlékeztette.  
- Tudom, tudom, menj már – morogta. Suhogást hallott, és hirtelen ellepte a magány érzése.  
Magában számolt, mire a tízesig ért, leoldotta a fekete selyemkendőt a szemeiről, a zsebébe gyűrte és komornyik után cikázott az éjszakában. Nem kellett gondolkodnia, merre menjen. A pecsét a jobb szemén vezette, ugyanúgy, ahogy ő sem tudott igazán elbújni Sebastian elől, úgy a másik démon sem tudott őelőle.  
Egy tisztáson találta meg, a férfi rá várt, ám nem hagyta magát olyan könnyen. Amint megneszelte a közeledtét, rögtön továbbindult hosszú ugrásaival.  
_Fuss, te ördög, fuss, fuss, úgyis elkaplak!_  
Ciel valahogy gyors lett _azóta_, ezt még Sebastian sem tagadhatta volna. Ezt bizonyítva elkapta a férfit, vagyis inkább a lendülettől hajtottan beleütközött a levegőben. Ez megzavarta a komornyikot, a fiú felé fordult, átkarolta. A következő pillanatban éles recsegést előidézve zuhantak mindketten a fák közé.  
- Legközelebb az is elég lesz, ha megérint – jelentette ki Sebastian, ahogy megmozdult a fiú alatt.  
- Így érdekesebb volt – válaszolta egyszerűen és felemelkedett. Egy pillanatig nézett a démon vörös szemeibe, aztán felkelt és leporolta magát. - Elszakadt a kabátom – jegyezte meg.  
- Majd megjavítom – ígérte. – És koszos is lett – ért az arcához, amíg letörölt róla egy foltot. – Mit szólna egy forró fürdőhöz, miután visszaértünk?  
- Jól hangzik – ismerte el. – De csak ha te is jössz – tette hozzá egy ravasz félmosollyal.  
- Ahogy óhajtja – hajtott fejet, de mikor felnézett, ajkain mosoly játszott, és tekintetében vidám fény villant.

2012. július 10.


	10. Idő

Idő

- Jut eszembe – szólalt meg Ciel, mikor már kezdett számára kényelmetlenné válni a csend, ami a szobára telepedett.  
- Hallgatom, Bocchan – válaszolt, mivel a fiú sokáig a gyertyákon táncoló lángokat figyelte szavai után.  
- Utánanéztem a fáraónak*, akit a vonaton említettél – kezdte a fiatal gróf, mire a démon szemei érdeklődve pillantottak rá. – A könyvek szerint időszámításunk előtt ezerháromszázhuszonháromban és huszonkettőben uralkodott, egészen a haláláig.  
- Én is így hallottam – bólintott rá. Kíváncsi volt, ifjú mestere vajon mire akar kilyukadni.  
- Ami azt jelenti, hogy emberi években számolva már idősebb vagy háromezer kétszázhuszonegy évnél is. – Hangjában nem volt sem meglepetés, sem más érzelem. Egyszerű tényként kezelte.  
- Nos, igen. Azt hiszem, számomra máshogy telik az idő, mint az ön számára – mondta kicsit elgondolkodva. – Mivel nincs szükségem alvásra, nekem itt a földön töltött idő egyetlen hosszú napnak felel meg.  
- Én el sem tudom képzelni, milyen lehet háromezer évig élni – vallotta be a fiú halkan, mire Sebastian felkuncogott.  
- Nem is kell, Bocchan, elég, ha a saját dolgaival foglalkozik – felelte vidáman, miközben ráborította a paplant.  
- Mondd csak, Sebastian… tettél ennyi idő alatt valami olyat, ami ma benne van a történelemkönyvekben? Vagy a démonok teljesen nyomtalanul vannak jelen? – kérdezte kíváncsian. A komornyik újabb kuncogást hallatott.  
- Érdekes, hogy felhozta ezt a témát, mikor ön még az emberek között is fiatal – mondta.  
- Csak érdekel – hangzott az egyszerű indok.  
- Értem. Hogy a kérdésére válaszoljak: igen, tettem olyat, amire még ma is emlékeznek, de természetesen nem nekem, vagy valamely más démonnak tulajdonítják a cselekedetet, hanem akkor létező embereknek.  
- És mi volt az? – akarta tudni.  
- Talán nem ez a megfelelő esti mese…  
- Csak válaszolj, aztán már alszom is, hogy ne fájjon a fejed – vágott közbe.  
- Talán erről hallott… - morfondírozott félhangosan. – Az emberek időszámítása szerint hatvannégyben, egy júliusi éjszakán tűzvész tört ki Rómában. Akkori gazdám meg akarta dönteni Néró császár uralmát, és arra alapozva gyújtatta velem a tüzet, hogy a császár szereti a látványát, ezért őt fogják gyanúsítani*.  
Pár perc csend volt, míg Ciel gondolkodott a hallottakon.  
- Miért, te máshogy számolod az időt, mint az emberek? – kérdezte végül, mire Sebastian megcsóválta a fejét.  
- Azt ígérte, hogy aludni fog – emlékeztette elnéző mosollyal. A fiú bosszús pillantást vetett rá.  
- De máskor válaszolnod kell erre a kérdésre – jelentette ki határozottan.  
- Természetesen – bólintott rá készségesen. – Most már aludjon. Jó éjszakát, Bocchan.  
Phatnomhive ifjú grófja aznap éjjel pusztító lángok közt álló fekete alakról álmodott, aki kísértetiesen hasonlított az ő démoni komornyikjára.

2012. július 10.

*: Második széria, hatodik epizód. Amikor Sebastian megjegyzi, hogy ő találkozott életében Smenkhkare fáraóval. Ez a fáraó időszámításunk előtt 1323-22-ben uralkodott, ahogy azt Ciel is elmondja. 1889-ben járunk, így számoltam Sebastian éveit ^^  
**: Ez természetesen csak az én kitalációm :D


	11. When I pray for sun, it rains

When I pray for sun, it rains

- Miért sírsz?  
- Mert fáj.  
- Mi fáj?  
- Meghaltak a szüleim, és engem is meg fognak ölni…  
- Utána nyugalom van. Nincs fájdalom.  
- Nincs?  
- Nincs.  
- Nem akarok meghalni. Látni akarom a fényt. Nem érdekel, hogy esik, amikor napfényért imádkozom.  
- Segíthetek.  
- Tényleg? Nem tűnsz túl barátságosnak.  
- Nem is vagyok. De segíteni tudok neked.  
- Valóban? És mit kérsz cserébe?  
- Nocsak-nocsak, nem is vagy buta, mint hittem.  
- Apukám mondta mindig, hogy semmi nincs ingyen. Szóval, mit kérsz cserébe?  
- Az alku tárgyára vagy kíváncsi… Merész vagy, mit ne mondjak. A lelkedet kérem cserébe.  
- A lelkem?  
- A lelked. Tudod, én azzal élek. Mint te a vízzel és a levegővel.  
- Víz… Olyan szomjas vagyok…  
- Elmulaszthatom a szomjad. Elmulaszthatom a fájdalmad.  
- Be fogsz csapni, úgy érzem. Te nem is vagy ember.  
- Becsapni? Nem hinném. Talán elhallgatok igazságokat majd a jövőben, de becsapni nem tudlak.  
- Igazán?  
- Igazán.  
- Tudsz nekem erőt adni?  
- Mihez?  
- Hogy végigmenjek az úton. Na jó… talán csak nem akarok többet sírni. Akkor sem, ha fáj.  
- Támogatni tudlak.  
- De az nem ugyanaz.  
- Az erő a támogatásból születik.  
- Azt mondod?  
- Azt.  
- Mi a neved?  
- Elárulom, ha már mindent megbeszéltünk.  
- Akkor én sem mondom el az enyémet.  
- Rendben, ne tedd.  
- Ha odaadom neked a lelkem, én meghalok, nem?  
- De. Ám nem kell most megtenned, elég azután, hogy elérted a célod.  
- A célom? Mi a célom?  
- Az előbb mondtad: végigmenni az úton.  
- Igen, de… milyen út?  
- Azt csak te tudhatod.  
- Nem tudom.  
- Akkor nem egyezhetünk meg, sajnálom.  
- Ne! Várj! Te… te vagy az egyetlen, aki nem akar engem bántani…  
- Te mondtad, hogy nem vagyok ember.  
- Igen, de mégsem akarsz bántani. Tőled nem félek.  
- Ez igazán hízelgő, köszönöm.  
- Várnál egy kicsit? Amíg kitalálom, mi a célom.  
- Egy kicsit talán. De nem sokat, úgyhogy igyekezz. Nem vagyok túl türelmes.  
- Megvan.  
- Hallgatlak.  
- Bosszút akarok állni. Bosszút azokon, akik megölték a családomat, és megaláztak engem. Ebben kell segítened.  
- Ha megegyezünk, nem kerülhetsz a Mennybe.  
- Menny? Hol van itt Menny? Nem érzem úgy, hogy létezne ilyesmi. Ne nevess!  
- Nagy szavak ezek egy olyan kisembertől, mint amilyen te vagy.  
- Nem érdekel a véleményed! Azt mondtad, ha van célom, megegyezhetünk! Akkor segítesz nekem!  
- Így is van. Tehát ha segítettem neked bosszút állni, utána elveszem a lelked.  
- Igen, erről van szó.  
- Rendben.  
- Rendben. Mi a neved?  
- Valójában, ahogy a szerződés megköttetett, nincs nevem. Neked kell választanod egyet nekem.  
- Furcsa dolog, hogy elveszik a neved, ha szerződést kötsz.  
- Én sem értem. Tehát? Hogy akarsz nevezni engem?  
- Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis.  
- Sebastian… hm… milyen megtisztelő. És benned kit tisztelhetek, fiatal uram?  
- Ciel vagyok. Ciel Phantomhive.  
- Az égbolt és egy láncra vert holló. Milyen ironikus. Mi az első parancsod?  
- Öld meg őket… Öld meg mindet! Aztán vigyél ki innen!  
- Yes, my Lord.

2012. július 11.


	12. Biztonság I

Biztonság I.

- Bocchan… – szólt egészen halkan, szinte suttogva.  
- Végeztél már? – érdeklődte nem sokkal hangosabban.  
- Igen, minden rendben – hangzott a válasz, majd érezte, hogy az ágy széle benyomódik. Sebastian odaült mellé, tőle nem túl messze.  
- Akkor jó – hagyta rá, s kicsit közelebb mozdult a paplan rejteke alatt a férfihoz.  
- Minden elő van készítve a holnapi naphoz, csak jóvá kell hagynia néhány dolgot – fűzte hozzá a komornyik, s mire a mondat végére ért, Ciel szinte már az ölében feküdt.  
Elmosolyodott, elrendezte rajta a paplant, érzékelte közben a fiú tüdejében rekedt levegőt, teste összerezzenését. Fogalma sem volt, miért bújik hozzá mindig, miért nyugodt az álma, ha vele van, hogyha közben az első érintéstől minden alkalommal megrémül, s valójában alig bírja elviselni mások közvetlen közelét. Ez alól talán még Elizabeth kisasszony kivétel még, de csak őket kettejüket tűri meg…  
Mire végiggondolta a helyzetet, a fiú már aludt is a nyugtató simogatástól ellazultan.


	13. Biztonság II

Biztonság II.

Fáradtan érezte magát, de nem tudott aludni. A nyomozás szempontjából elégedettnek kellett volna lennie, hiszen ismét elég közel volt ahhoz, hogy fényt derítsen az eltűnt diák hollétére, de mégsem volt nyugta. Lelökte magáról a paplant, és a hálóingén keresztül dörzsölte meg egy kicsit érintésre még mindig sajgó mellkasát.  
Fújt egyet, felült, majd csendesen kiugrott az ágyból. Szemfedőjét a helyére csúsztatta, és kilopakodott a helyiségből. A folyosó végén volt Seba… _Michaelis professzor _szobája, ahová kopogás nélkül nyitott be.  
Egyetlen gyertya világította meg a helyiséget, a tanárrá és hálókörlet felügyelővé avanzsált démoni komornyik az asztalnál ülve olvasgatott valamit, ám az ajtó csukódására felé fordult.  
- Nem számítottam ma önre, Bocchan – szólalt meg nyugodtan, ám hangában mégis ott volt a kérdés: ezúttal mit akar tőle?  
Ciel még csak nem is válaszolt neki.  
- Neked van itt valahol ágyad, igaz? – kérdezett rá.  
- Azaz ajtó vezet a hálószobámba – válaszolt készségesen.  
- Ébressz fel reggel időben – vetette oda, és már az ajtónál is volt. A szoba egyszerű, hűvös, makulátlan. Sebastian valójában egyszer sem használta. Ciel letette a szemfedőt, az ajtót félig nyitva hagyta, úgy feküdt be az ágyba.  
- Bocchan…  
- Nem tudok odabent aludni – válaszolt a kimondatlan kérdésre.  
- Talán felkavarták a ma történtek? – érdeklődte megállva az ajtóban.  
- Nem… csak nem tudok aludni – mondta.  
- Értem – hagyta rá. – Akkor jó éjszakát, Bocchan. Itt biztonságban van.  
Ciel hagyta, hogy ez az egyetlen mondat végigvisszhangozzon rajta, kimossa belőle az idegességet. Még ha nem is igaz a biztonságérzet, néha annyira jó volt elhinni, egy egészen kicsit bízni benne. Csak egy éjszakára, míg alszik.


	14. Killjoy

Killjoy

A hirdetőtáblákat böngészte; Sex Pistols koncert, Hamlet a színházban, író-olvasó találkozó Rowlinggal, London szórakozási lehetőségeinek teljes tárháza. Elhúzta a száját, messziről pontosan látta, mit olvasgat a másik, csupa unalmas dolog. Semmi igazán érdekes.

Eleredt az eső, elmosta, feloldotta a színeket és a szagokat. Csak egy pillanatra nézett fel a sötétedő égre. _Van, ami nem változik._

Ahogy lassan elnyúltak az árnyékok, megszaporodtak az esernyők a régi utcákon, és ő észrevétlenül követte a srácot. _Röhejesen egyszerű._ Nevetségesen egyszerű volt vadászni, az emberek semmit nem sejtettek. A kölyök – tegnap kirabolt egy idős hölgyet a lakásában, a néni az éjjel belehalt a sokkba – amúgy tipikusan rosszarcú punk: magasra taréjozott kék-zöld haj, piercingek, biztosítótűk, fülbevalók és láncok egész garmadája az egész testén. Rettenetesem ízléstelennek látta ezt a stílust. De az ő szempontjából a külső burkolat valójában mindegy.

Küldött egy befolyásoló félgondolatot neki, _csapdába csalni is milyen egyszerű_, mint minden egyes embert. A fiú befordult egy mellékutcába, ő utána lépdelt, szemei felizzottak. Előre lendült, mikor megérezte, de elkésett, az árnyék, a másik fele hamarabb lecsapott rá. Az áldozat hang nélkül csuklott össze.

- Fiatalúr, a vacsora tálalva – szólalt meg a jól ismert hang. Szisszent egyet. – Amondó vagyok, igyekezzen, mielőtt még valamelyik halálisten megneszeli, hogy itt vagyunk – jegyezte meg azzal a tipikus rókamosollyal az arcán.

- Mintha azt mondtam, volna, hogy intézd el a-

- Mindennel végeztem – jelentette ki. – Túl sokáig figyeli az áldozatait, Fiatalúr, erre semmi szükség. – Ez az okító hangnem mindig zavarta.

- Te viszont minden alkalommal feleslegesen tolod ide a képed, ráadásul ünneprontó vagy – vágott vissza ingerülten.

- A huszonegyedik század nem tesz jót önnek – sóhajtott az idősebb démon. – Az ön finom jelleméhez nem illő szokásokat vesz fel.

- Fogd be a szádat, Sebastian – szólt rá, ahogy odalépdelt a holthoz. Mire felnézett, a másiknak csak a jelenlétét érzékelte, egyébiránt beleolvadt a sötétség árnyaiba, oda, ahová maga is tartozott.

2013. február 20.

A történet a blogomon tartott házikihívásra készült, Szoni Nagy szavaira.


End file.
